Motion sensor lighting controls have been known for years. One conventional motion sensor lighting control is shown in FIG. 5. The conventional motion sensor lighting control has an infrared sensor box 50, a pair of lamp holders 60, and a mounting plate 70 for rotatably engaging the sensor box 50 and the lamp holders thereto. A first ball joint 51 extending from one end of the sensor box 50 is engaged to a tube 56 which has a second ball joint 52 which further engages to a ball joint, 53. The ball joint 53 is secured to the mounting plate 70 by a lock nut 54. Each lamp holder 60 is also secured to the mounting plate 70 by a lock nut 61. Electrical wires 62 are arranged through the lamp holder 60 to the inner space of the mounting plate 70. Electrical wires 55 are arranged from the sensor box 50, via the tube 56, the ball joint 52 to the inner space of the mounting plate 70. The lamp holder 60 can rotate in universal directions because of two joints 61 and 61'. The sensor box 50 can have universal rotation, but the wires 55 might be twisted and broken by continuous rotation.
It is the purpose of the present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.